russelfandomcom-20200213-history
90's Baddest list songs
'List of 90's music songs' Foreign: *''Can We Talk?'' - Tevin Campbell *''Put Your Hands Up In the Air'' - Danzel *''Honey'' - Mariah Carey *''Forever'' - Mariah Carey *''Lead the Way'' - Mariah Carey *''H.A.T.E.U.'' - Mariah Carey *''Butterfly'' - Mariah Carey *''Crybaby'' - Mariah Carey feat. Snoop Dogg *''Emotions'' - Mariah Carey *''Dreamlover'' - Mariah Carey *''Fantasy'' - Mariah Carey *''Streeys o Watching'' - Jay-Z *''Feelin' It'' - Jay-Z *''Hard Knock Life (Ghetto Anthem)'' - Jay-Z *''Who Let the Dogs Out'' - Baha Men *''Ya Mama (Push the Tempo)'' - Fatboy Slim *''Baby Got Back'' - Sir Mix-A-Lot *''The Sign'' - Ace of Base *''It's A Beautiful Life'' - Ace of Base *''Happy'' - Square Heads *''The Animal Song'' - Savage Garden *''Truly Madly Deeply'' - Savage Garden *''I Knew I Love You'' - Savage Garden *''The Humpty Dance'' - Digital Underground *''I Love Your Smile'' - Shanice *''Smack My Bitch Up'' - The Prodigy *''What A Girl Wants'' - Christina Aguilera *''Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)'' - Christina Aguilera *''Genie In A Bottle'' - Christina Aguilera *''Remember The Time'' - Michael Jackson *''You Are Not Alone'' - Michael Jackson *''Earth Song'' - Michael Jackson *''Who Is It'' - Michael Jackson *''Black or White'' - Michael Jackson *''They Don't Care About Us'' - Michael Jackson *''Bell Biv Devoe'' - Poison *''I'll Make Love to You'' - Boyz2Men *''Water Runs Dry'' - Boyz2Men *''On Bended Knee'' - Boys2Men *''A Song for Mama'' - Boyz2Men *''Doin' Just Fine'' - Boyz2Men *''It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday'' - Boyz2Men *''End of the Road'' - Boyz2Men *''4 Seasons of Loneliness'' - Boyz2Men *''Back At One'' - Boys2Men *''One Sweet Day'' - Boyz2Men feat. Mariah Carey *''Aaliyah Song'' - Boys2Men *''Can't Let Her Go'' - Boyz2Men *''I Want You Back'' - N'Sync *''Tearin' Up My Heart'' - N'Sync *''Here We Go'' - N'Sync *''Safe In The Arms Of Love'' - Coco Lee *''It's a Party'' - Coco Lee *''Before I Fall in Love'' - Coco Lee *''She Bangs'' - Ricky Martin *''Livin' La Vida Loca'' - Ricky Martin *''Left, Right'' - Xpy *''I Like'' - Crispy *''I Wanna Sex You Up'' - Color Me Badd *''Where Are You Now'' - Janet Jackson *''Crush'' - Jennifer Paige *''Open Sesame'' - Leila K *''Sweet Soul Revue'' - Pizzicato Five *''Selfish'' - The Other Two *''Boom Boom Boom Boom'' - Vengaboys *''We Like To Party'' - Vengaboys *''Music Sounds Better with You'' - Stardust *''Shalala lala'' - Vengaboys *''Gonna Get Your Love'' - S-Sense feat. Jenny B *''Believe'' - Cher *''This Is How We Do It'' - Solid Base *''All I Have to Give'' - Backstreet Boys *''Quit Playing Games with My Heart'' - Backstreet Boys *''I'll Never Break Your Heart'' - Backstreet Boys *''Everybody (Backstreet's Back)'' - Backstreet Boys *''The One'' - Backstreet Boys *''As Long As You Love Me'' - Backstreet Boys *''Darlin''' - Backstreet Boys *''We've Got It Goin' On'' - Backstreet Boys *''Show Me The Meaning of Being Lonely'' - Backstreet Boys *''I Want It That Way'' - Backstreet *''Get Down'' - Backstreet Boys *''Boys Larger Than Life'' - Backstreet Boys *''U Can't Touch This'' - MC Hammer *''Ice Ice Baby'' - Vanilla Ice *''The Real Thing'' - Lisa Stansfield *''All My Life'' - KC & Jojo